Black Ashes
by freelyragingSouL
Summary: LOOK,IM A NEWBIE SO JUST DO ME A FAVOER AND R&R! CHAPTERS ARE KIND SHORT, BUT THEY WILL GET LONGER. STORY IS ABOUT WHEN THE GANG MEET A GIRL ON THIER NEXT MISSION.SHE IS STRONG,A SMART ALEC AND HIEI CANT GET HER OUT OF HER MIND,EVEN THOUGH HE DESPISES HER
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own yyh I do own my computer. I can write nasty stuff about the owners. Hehehehe  
  
A/N- I have not seen the whole tale of yyh (damn those cartoonnetwork bastards for canceling it) and I don't quite know the spelling for some of the Japanese stuff in here so if you guys would help me a little then that would be great. Also, this is my first fic so be nice.  
  
There was nothing left. The beautiful trees, so full of life and chatter were now but ashes on the ground. The inviting buildings of the village were splashed with blood, the lively and inviting fields were now dark and foreboding. Nothing lived, nothing stirred. Not even the little girl who stood silently, and alone. The wind stirred up, sending strands of dirty-blonde hair into the face of the young child. Rain fell, wetting her bloody face. A single tear fell down her cheek, mixing with blood and rain it fell the ground, landing upon the burnt face of a body that no longer breathed. The girl sank to her knees, saying nothing, and crying no more. Nothing phased her, not the stench of rotting bodies that had been her friends or family, nor the faint footsteps of them getting ever closer. The girl wrose her head, and in her dark eyes the thirst for vengeance flickered to life, a fire that would grow and consume her whole body until she felt the blood of her tormentors on her bare hands. Nothing would stop her from revenge. Anything and anybody in her way would be terminated. Yet even as she stood and walked away towards the enemy, part of her heart burned with the town. An unquenchable pain would forever chew away at her soul until nothing was left. The rain came down harder.  
  
Yaya, don't be pissed. Just r&r and tell me if you think that I should continue on with this. (the little girl all grown up & hiei). Also ideas are welcome. 


	2. chapter2

Disclaimer- I don town yyh. I do have the right of speech. I say nasty things to the real owners until the go home and cry. Yup.  
  
In the dark, musty barracks a lone girl suddenly sat up from her slumber. Drenched in sweat, she peered around into the darkness, looking for something that was not there. That dream, that damn dream again!!! She thought. Every night since that incedent that had ruined her life she would have nightmares that would make her weep, sweat, and burn with uncontrollable rage. Its like it wont let me forget. She pondered as her eyes finally came to gazing out the small slitted window into the starry night. But what wont it let me forget? Oh, she knew perfectly well what had gone on in that night, what had led to the deaths of her parents and her friends. She knew perfectly well who had done it and why she was stuck in this disgusting mud pit like a fish in a bowl where it seemed that all she could do was look out. But something was trying to make itself clear to her, some important factor that would have a say in her future was trying to come to her in her dreams. They always started out with the rain, the little girl and the rain. Then images would come, images of friends and family happy in their lives. Then the nightmare would come, and the peaceful faces would twist with torment, and screams of pain and terror wold fill her ears. No matter how hard she would scream and yell at the little girl, all she would do is stand there and stare with dark brown eyes. And it would go on like this until she relived every death in the village, unable to do anything about it. Then it would end with the little girl face to face with a man she did not know. A man who was cloaked in a mysterious aura, nothing showing to give any sings of recognition, nothing but a large eye that seemed to be centered in the middle of the forehead. The man would raise a sword to the girls head, but he seemed to hesitate before landing the final blow. Before the strike came down, it would of a sudden end, and she would wake up in the nightmare that was reality. The girl stood up and walked across the gravel floor to the window. She lightly jumped up to the seat-like sill and sat motionless, staring out at the dark clouds lost in thought, dark brown eyes that seemed to penetrate the metal bars that were her cage. Somehow she would find that man, and when she did she would kill him.  
  
Allright, im just trying to get this story going so give me a few chapters and it will all make sense. If you have any ideas then you should r&r. Im aiming for oc&Hiei pairings. 


End file.
